Una tragedia en Wonderland
by cherry Y vainilla
Summary: Una joven que no tenia nada que hacer, se interno en el bosque y vio algo fuera de lo común así que decide ver, sin que ella sepa será llevada aún lugar muy poco común, y con gente un poco loca, o mas bien muy loca, que tratara o mas bien la matará


Una tragedia en Wonderland

Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con esta nueva ocurrencia

Vampire: hola!

Dark, Wind y Rogue: ohaio!

Vampire: este fic es diferente a los que suelo hacer pero en fin

Una joven que no tenia nada que hacer, se interno en el bosque y vio algo fuera de lo común así que decide ver, sin que ella sepa será llevada aún lugar muy poco común, y con gente un poco loca, o mas bien muy loca, que tratara o mas bien la matará como?, lean

Contiene: Romance/Comedia/Drama/Angst/ Death Fic/AU/Mpreg?/ Yaoi/ Hetero/One shot

Nota: este fic es anti Sakura si eres fan de ella favor de abstenerse a leerlo, y a dejar comentario en este fic, no se aceptan reclamos, etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, sobre todo muerte de un personaje. No tiene nada que ver con el anime y/o con, el manga

Este fic lo hago junto con la autora Umbrella -sasodei

Parejas: Saso Dei; Konan x Pein; leve de las siguientes parejas: Ita Kisame; Kakuzu/Hidan; Sasuke x Naruto

Personajes:

Deidara: liebre loca

Sasori: sombrerero loco

Pein y Konan: reyes de corazones

Sasuke y Naruto: Tweedledum y Tweedledee

Tobi: conejo blanco

Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Hidan: los guardias

Itachi: gato rizón

Sakura: Alicia

Dark: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no nos pertenece, tampoco Naruto que es propiedad de Kishimoto

Este fic va a dedicado a mi imouto Umbrella -sasodei

Al fic

Cap. 1 una aventura en Wonderland, una muy accidentada y trágica

Todo comenzó en el bosque, con una niña, tonta, presumida y con un mal gusto para vestir era Sakulicia, y caminaba hasta que vio aun conejo con mascara naranja y lo siguió, hasta una cueva, estaba oscuro, hasta que vio una luz y abrió los ojos ya no estaba en su hogar, estaba en otro sitio y camino y vio a dos gemelos Sasuke y Naruto, que peleaban y ella pregunto y ambos dijeron: que te importa

-y ella dijo que groseros y los paso de lado, en eso vio un árbol y vio un gato con ojos rojos que la miraban y el dijo una niña y que fachas llevas, Sakulicia, dijo bueno es un vestido (el mas feo del mundo), y Ita gato le digo

-puedes ir a ver al sombrerero y a la liebre, la pelirosa fue (que tonta) y cuando llego estaban tomando el te.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una silla, mientras que el rubio estaba sentado en su regazo. Y Dei estaba solo con media taza de te (una taza cortada por la mitad) mientras con la otra mano la tenia en el pecho de Saso, y Sakulicia miraba la escena y Tomaba una taza de te, ambos la miraban y se rieron y ella pregunto ¿de que se ríen?

Y ambos dijeron

-nada querida de nada de nada, toma tu te —hasta que ya no aguantaron estar viendo a esa tonta decidieron hacer el amor en la mesa y ella escupió su te y se fue

-párese que nunca antes había visto a dos personas hacer lo que estamos haciendo—dijeron el sombrerero y la liebre mientras se daban de besos

En eso la pelirosa se fue de ahí y se topo con el árbol y ahí estaba Ita gato con una sonrisa y dijo

-parece ¿que no te fue muy bien verdad?

-por supuesto que no, esos dos son unos pervertidos —decía la ojiverde muy enojada

-en serio, no me digas (Vampire: que sarcástico XD)

-si es enserio—decía la presumida y dime de pura casualidad ¿no has visto al conejo blanco? —preguntaba la niña

-pues si lo he visto

-de verdad y ¿por donde se fue?—preguntaba la pelirosa

-se fue haber a la reina de corazones —decía Ita gato con una sonrisa

-¡muchas gracias! —decía la niña al gato

-de nada, _ojala y te encierren y nunca salgas de ahí —decía Ita gato en su mente, _mientras Sakulicia iba con la reina de corazones sin saber que es lo que le esperaba

En eso la niña fue haber a la reina de corazones y en eso vio un guardia que estaba pintando unas rosas, pero unos eran blancas y otras rojas y le pregunto

-oye ¿que es lo que estas haciendo? —preguntaba la niña (Vampire: que acaso no esta viendo que esta pintando o que)

En eso el bipolar contesto

-estoy pintando las flores de rojo —decía la parte blanca

**-no es verdad ­—decía la parte negra **

Y la niña dijo

-pues que bien en eso vinieron tres guardias más

-Zetsu, la reina quiere saber si ya terminaste —decía el ojiblanco

-ya sabes que la reina quiere las flores blancas—decía el pelinegro

- joder que no vez que las quiere rojas, además blancas se ven horribles —decía el peliplateado

En eso la ojiverde interrumpió (Vampire: pero que grosera)

-disculpen

-¡¡¡que quieres!!! —decían al unísono el moreno, el ojivioláceo y el pelinegro azulado

-pues no es por molestar, pero por casualidad no han visto aun conejo blanco? —les preguntaba la niña

-conejo blanco, mmm… no recuerdo a ninguno —decía el de tez azul y tu que dices —le decía al peliplateado

-pues no se tu que dices Kakuzu —le decía al moreno

-pues yo que voy a saber, si hay un conejo blanco ­—decía el moreno

-creo que debe estar por algún lugar —decían ambas partes del bipolar

-oye Kakuzu creo que si recuerdo un conejo blanco —decía el ojivioláceo

-bien por ti —decía el moreno

-conejo blanco, así lo recuerdo creo que debe estar con la reina sino me equivoco —decía el ojiblanco

-por cierto ¿como te llamas niña? —preguntaba el ojiblanco

-me llamo Sakulicia

En eso al oír su nombre los cuatro se echaron a reír, ya que nunca había escuchado ese nombre, para ellos tan raro, y tan poco usado y la niña pregunto

-¿de que se ríen, que están gracioso?

-pues es que acaso no es obvio de tu nombre —decían los dos lados del bipolar

-están raro ese nombre —decía el ojiblanco riendo

-están, tan…—decía el ojivioláceo riéndose que no pudo terminar de hablar

-…tan poco original —termino de decir el ojiverde

-¡¡gracias!! —decía Hidan al moreno

-¡hay!, de nada Hidan, de nada —parando de reír

-ja, ja, ja, muy graciositos y díganme cuando va a venir la reina —decía Sakulicia

-pues la verdad quien sabe —decía el ojiblanco, oye Zetsu será mejor que termines

-ya casi, es mas ya termine —decía el ojiambar

En eso Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan decían al unísono

-eso esta bien

Y la chica volvió a insistir

-es que necesito saber si ella ha visto al conejo blanco

-y ¿para que lo quieres ver? —preguntaban Zetsu y Kisame

-de seguro lo quiere para…

-…para casarse con el —decía el moreno burlándose

-¡OH!, claro ya puedo oír las campanas de boda —le seguía el ojivioláceo el juego al moreno

-por favor no creo que llegue a tanto —decía el bipolar

-además la chica esta horrible —decía el de tez azul

-ríanse todo lo que quieran -decía la chica molesta

En eso el moreno se acerca al peliplateado y este ve que su compañero se acerca a el y ya estando los dos cerca del uno al otro dicen

-de seguro esa niña, se lo quiere tirar, no es así Hidan

-por su puesto que si Kakuzu, y para decirle al oído lo mucho que se quieren y se aman

-vaya eso fue muy profundo Hidan

-¡¡gracias!! Kakuzu, hablando de eso nunca te dicho lo bien parecido que eres Kakuzu —le decía Hidan

-no digas eso Hidan, haces que me sonroje

-te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas —le decía el ojivioláceo al ojiverde

-parece que a esos dos ya los flecho el amor —decía el bipolar

-estoy de acuerdo contigo —decía el pelinegro azulado

En ese momento el pelinegro y el peliplateado se arrebatan un beso muy apasionado, en ese instante aparece el conejo blanco con una trompeta y anuncia

-sus majestad la reina de corazones

En eso entra la peliazul con un vestido largo, rojo y negro con corazones negros, el pelo recogido con una cebolla y con una rosa blanca en su tocado, con zapatillas negras y en seguida se anuncio al rey que portaba un traje también en rojo y negro, su pelo color naranja rojizo, en punta con zapatos de charol negros y ambos portaban una corona y en eso los reyes vieron a sus guardias y que dos de ellos estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, pero no les dio mucha importancia a eso, la reina se dirigió a su rosales y dijo

-parece que se ha hecho un trabajo impecable con ellas, te felicito Zetsu

-¡¡gracias!! Su majestad

-también hiciste un buen trabajo Kisame al supervisar los rosales

-no es por nada majestad

-en cuanto a ustedes dos Hidan y Kakuzu también lo hicieron excelente

En eso se separaron y ambos dijeron

-fue un placer su excelencia

En eso los reyes vieron a la chica y la reina se acerco y dijo

-vaya, que tenemos aquí una niña, pero que ropa traes, que mal gusto —decía la reina

-estoy de acuerdo contigo querida una prenda espantosa —terminó de decir el rey

-pero bueno eso no importa, jugaremos cróquet —decía con emoción la reina

-pero yo no se jugar cróquet su majestad —respondía la niña sin que la reina le hubiese preguntado o pedido su opinión.

-acaso te pregunte si sabias, jugar ­—decía la reina en tono de enojo

-no creo que no

-eso pensé —dijo la reina

-¡¡que comience el juego!! —decía la reina

En eso los 4 guardias fueron por el equipo de la reina y el conejo blanco dijo

-comenzará el juego de cróquet la reina Konan, todos los que estaban ahí victoreaban a la reina, contra la visitante Sakulicia los presentes la abucheaban y se les entrego su equipo a las participantes cada quien tomaba su palo y su pelota, primero iba la reina que no fallo ningún tiro, luego la pelirosa que era pésima para jugar fallo el tiro, así sucesivamente se iban turnado, hasta que ya iban a terminar el juego la reina iba ganando y era el turno de la pelirosa y delante de ella estaba la reina quien miraba el campo, en eso la niña se inclinaba para tirar y como su puntería era muy mala le dio tan fuerte que le pego a la reina y esta se enojo con la niña, el rey y sus 4 cuatro guardias, junto con el conejo blanco socorrían a la reina, que se acerba a la niña y cuando estaba cerca de ella dijo

-ejecútenla —pero en eso el rey tubo una idea

-mi reina es mejor convocar un juicio —decía el rey

-¡¿un juicio?! No es mala idea —decía la reina, es una estupenda idea querido

-¡¡gracias!! Amor —decía el rey a la reina

-¡¡¡que comience el juicio!!! —gritaba la reina

Todos los presentes excepto la niña se emocionaron, por la idea

En ese momento comenzó el juicio contra la pelirosa, los presentes estaban ahí solo faltaban los reyes y el conejo salió y dijo

- la reina y el rey de corazones precederán este juicio contra Sakulicia quien doblego a la reina en el juego de cróquet —decía el conejo blanco

En ese instante salieron los dos reyes y tomaron su lugar, para proceder el juicio contra la pelirosa

-que se de comienzo a este juicio —decía la reina

-que traigan al primer testigo el sombrerero loco —decía el rey

En eso entro el sombrerero loco tomando su taza de te

Y le pregunto la reina

-¿donde?, ¿con quien? , y en ¿donde estabas cuando paso todo este accidente? —le preguntaba la reina al pelirrojo

-pues déjeme pensarlo, así estaba con la liebre haciendo unas cosas —decía el ojimiel a la reina, con una sonrisa en su rostro

- y que clase de cosas? —preguntaba la reina

-pues estábamos tomando el te —decía de forma inocente

En eso la niña interrumpe

-miente es un mentiroso, se estaba echando a la liebre y besaban en la mesa —decía la ojiverde molesta

-¿es eso cierto? —preguntaba el rey

-pues si y _vaya que lo disfrute mucho —decía para sus adentros _

-y además a ti que ti importa —decía el ojimiel a la niña

-bien dicho —respondía la reina

-bien sombrerero loco ¿tienes algo que decir? —preguntaba el rey

-si, esa niña —apuntando a Sakulicia, entro a nuestra casa si permiso a tomar el te y se sentó

-y ¿que más? —decía la reina

-pues estaba viendo cosas que a ella no le incumben

-¿que cosas? —le preguntaba el rey al sombrerero loco

-pues nuestra intimidad a la liebre y a mi no nos gusta los fisgones —decía con los brazos cruzados

-vaya una fisgona —decía el rey

En eso los 4 guardias susurraban

-_está en muchos problemas —_decían en voz baja

En eso la reina volvió a hablar

-que entre la liebre

La liebre entró con tan solo medio taza de te en su mano y de nuevo pregunto la reina

-¿donde?, ¿con quien? , y en ¿donde estabas cuando paso todo este accidente?

-estaba con el sombrerero loco, tomando el te —decía la liebre también de forma inocente

Nuevamente la ojiverde interrumpió

-eso también es una mentira, el también miente —decía la niña enojada

En eso la liebre derrama una lágrima y dice

-que acaso uno no puede hacer las cosas que a uno le gusta hacer —decía tristemente con su media taza en la mano y esa niña dice que soy un mentiroso, de verdad solo estaba con la liebre haciendo cosas

En eso el pelirrojo se da cuenta de lo que la pelirosa le hizo a la liebre y este no quiere verlo llorar, pero sabe que la liebre estará bien

La reina le pregunta de nuevo a la liebre

-y ¿que clase de cosas? —preguntaba la reina

-no estábamos haciendo nada malo

-de nuevo miente estaba con el sombrerero loco comiéndose a besos y haciéndose caricias en la mesa y además estaban haciendo el amor en ella (Vampire: véase la mesa XD)

-eso es verdad —preguntaba el rey al rubio

-pues la verdad, pues para que negarlo, _la verdad es que lo disfrute y mucho_ —_relamiéndose los labios, _y además a esa niña que le importa que es lo que estaba haciendo con el sombrerero loco, que se meta en sus propios asuntos —decía la liebre ya mas calmada, y tomando su te que por algún motivo no se había derramado ni unas sola gota

-buen punto —decía el rey

En ese momento la niña se acordó de algo, que antes había visto un gato negro con ojos de igual color, pero con la pupila roja, tal vez si lograba que viniera el podría ayudarla (Vampire: pobre ilusa, cree, que Itachi, va a salvarla, que lo piense dos veces) y le dijo a la reina

-su majestad antes de llegar aquí me tope con un gato —decía la ojiverde

-¡¿acaso dijiste que viste un gato?! —decía la reina

-si así es —decía la niña

-es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida —decía el rey

-pero es la verdad —decía la niña

Sakulicia decía la verdad, aunque no le creyeran, ella tenía la fe y la esperanza que el gato vendría a ayudarla, la reina no creía lo que le había dicho la pelirosa, pero en eso aparecería Ita gato

-crees que te voy a creer lo del gato —decía la reina

-debe creerme digo la verdad —decía la niña

En eso aparece Ita gato y dice

-al parecer alguien ha dicho mi nombre

-el gato rizón —decía con alegría la niña

Los reyes estaban impresionados y decían

-con que ese es el gato que ha mencionando la niña —decían ambos

En eso uno de los guardias veían al gato con mucho interés (Vampire: por que será XD)

_-vaya con que ese es susodicho del que tanto esa niña mal vestida había estado hablando_ —decía el pelinegro azulado —decía para si mismo

Y la reina le pregunto

-¿donde?, ¿con quien? , y en ¿donde estabas cuando paso todo este accidente?

-pues antes estaba en el árbol cerca del castillo, estaba solo

-observaste ¿de pura casualidad algo? —le preguntaba la reina

-si, observe que un erizo le había pegado a alguien, pero no me fije a quien le pego —decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

En eso hablo el rey

-bien, muy bien, es bueno que alguien además de nosotros viera algo —decía el rey

-y de pura casualidad viste a quien le pego el erizo?

-pues vi, algo así como algo que brillaba arriba de la cabeza de esa persona —decía el ojinegro

-algo que brillaba?! —decía la reina

-lo único que brillaba era… —decía el rey que no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en eso hablo la reina (Vampire: el rey también traía corona, pero brillaba más la corona de la reina)

-mi corona —termino de decir la reina

Los presentes estaban sin palabras, alguien si había visto lo que paso en realidad, la niña estaba en serios problemas el gato en ves de ayudarla acabo por perjudicarla, y peor aún termino de hundirla.

En eso el de tez azul hablo y dijo

-su majestades, pienso que el gato ha visto más de lo que nosotros hayamos visto —decía Kisame

-podría ser —dijo el rey

-¿que es lo que sugieres? —preguntaba la reina

-pues necesitaría, no se interrogarlo para que hable (Vampire: más bien lo quiere para otra cosa XD)

-¿que dices mi reina? —le preguntaba el rey

-pues me parece bien —decía la reina, en eso le hablo al ojiblanco, Kisame tienes mi permiso

-¡gracias! Su majestad —decía Kisame

En eso el pez digo Kisame se acerca a Itachi y le dice

-muy bien neko creo que tu yo necesitamos hablar a solas —decía el ojiblanco, mientras cargaba a Ita gato y este decía

-_ojala y este tiburón no me vaya a querer como su cena —decía en tono triste_

En eso lo noto Kisame y le dijo

-no te preocupes mi lindo neko no te comeré —decía con una sonrisa

-eso es bueno —_creo que me esta cayendo bien_ —decía el gato con una sonrisa (Vampire: hacen bonita pareja no)

Los dos se van a hacer de las suyas y dejan a los demás en el juicio que estaba por terminar y la sentencia ya estaba (Vampire: que juicio más rápido no lo creen)

-Sakulicia debido a las pruebas se te sentencia a quedarte aquí en este lugar, encerrada de por vida sin salir, etc., etc., etc. —decía el rey

Todos estaban felices, por la decisión tomada y la reina llamo a sus 3 guardias (Vampire: recuerden que Kisame se llevo a Ita gato, no me pregunten a donde lo llevo XD)

-guardias encierren a esa niña —decía la reina, en eso los 3 guardias estaban frente a la reina

-quiere que nos la llevemos —decía el bipolar

-por supuesto que quiere que la saquemos de aquí para eso nos hablo Zetzu —decía Hidan

-dejen de discutir y llevémonos a esta cosa lo que sea de aquí—termino de decir Kakuzu

En eso los 3 se la llevaron a un lugar done nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevería a ir (Vampire: al menos eso pienso yo), o mas bien sería a donde nunca nadie la vuelva a ver jamás, si eso esta mucho mejor.

Todos estaban muy felices y contentos, bailaban y cantaban, los 3 guardias ya habían llegado con excepción de Kisame que seguía "interrogando" a Ita gato (Vampire: ustedes le creen, no lo creo XD)

En eso el ojimiel y el ojiazul estaban ya en su casa, pero aun faltaba una sorpresa más. Y era…bueno Dei le tenía una sorpresa a Saso y vaya sorpresa que lo espera

Y en eso la liebre le habla al pelirrojo

-OH! Sasori, tengo una sorpresa para ti —decía con una sonrisa en su rostro y en eso entra el ojimiel al cuarto y le pregunta

-que es lo que pasa Dei?

-¿quieres saber?

-si

-en verdad quieres saber

-si por el amor de dios ¿dime que es?

-bueno yo, y…o

-dime Dei, ¿te sientes bien amor? —preguntaba preocupado el pelirrojo

-si estoy bien —en eso le dice

-quiero que estés cerca de mi

-claro amor

Ya estando cerca, le da la noticia de su embarazo, ya se imaginan como se puso el pobre de Saso con la noticia, y eso se lo dejo a su imaginación. Ya que solo les diré que tuvieron 4 hijos, si escucharon bien no 1 ni dos, sino 4 dos niños y dos niñas y que Kisame e Itachi bueno ya formalizaron, Tobi ayuda a Zetsu con el jardín, los reyes están muy felices, juntos y que Kakuzu por fin dejo que Hidan se durmiera en su cuarto que cosas no, así y una no muy feliz Sakulicia no esta muy feliz que digamos.

Pero en fin, todo lo que empieza bien termina bien, pero no es el caso de esta historia ya que la niña que estaba detrás del conejo blanco esta sola y sin nadie, con quien estar.

Fin

Vampire: espero que les haya gustado, yo su servidora fui como decirlo algo así como la narradora de este cuento o mas bien fic aun que no hubo ningún POV´S mió

Rogue: esta de maravilla

Wind: que lindo

Dark: me gusto el final

Vampire: bueno es todo por ahora dejen reviews

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima

Adiós

Nota: espero no le moleste a mi niichan bueno soy umbrella-sasodei y algunas personas criticaron mi anterior historia, no me importa nunca entre a la pagina que me pusieron y se que a muchas personas también se lo hicieron, lose así es esta gente muy creída, etc

Espero les aya gustado :3

Byeee….

Atte: umbrella-sasodei


End file.
